The vampire Diaries (Chapter one)
by YoungGrasshoppa98
Summary: Hey, guys! Here's my take on The Vampire Diaries. I added a character named Abby, and the story is in her P.O.V. I tried to keep the real characters' personalities as distinct and as close to how they act on the tv show as possible. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(You have just moved to Mystic Falls, you are 16 and will be attending school as a sophomore. Your name is Abby Meyer. Your dad has recently passed away, your mom abandoned you, and your brother wants nothing to do with you. You moved into a quiet neighborhood and are renting a small 1 bedroom, 2 bathroom house. You have a big secret that you need to get off of your chest, you hope to make new friends so you don't have to be lonely anymore...Good Luck!)**  
***First Day as a Sophmore***  
**You:*Looks around, quietly examining the halls, crowded with hundreds of people, a peppy blonde girl approaches you***  
**Peppy Blonde: *sticks her hand out* Hi, I'm Caroline!**  
**You: *shakes her hand* Abby...**  
**Caroline: Do you want a tour? *smiles***  
**(She seems nice, a possible friend, go for it!)**  
**You: *smiles* Sure, thanks.**  
**Caroline: Can I see your schedule please?**  
**You:*takes schedule from your front left pocket, unfolds it, hands it to her***  
**Caroline: *studies your schedule for a second* It looks like your first class is History. Saltzman. *smiles,* Don't worry, you'll like him. Everyone does. You will get to meet a couple of my friends in there. Matt and Tyler.**  
***1st period bell rings***  
**Caroline: Good luck! *walks down the hall and takes a left***  
**You: Okay, History. *looks at the signs by the doors until you find the one that says History* Gotcha! *smiles, walks into a classroom to your left***  
**: Hello, I'm . *smiles***  
**You: I'm Abby *smiles nervously***  
**: *points to a seat beside a cute blonde boy* You can have a seat beside Matt.**  
**You:*takes your appointed seat***  
**Matt: *smiles, deep dimples appear in his cheeks* I'm Matt. Here to aggravate the piss out of you for the rest of the year.**  
**You:*smiles* I'm looking forward to it.**  
*** rambles on, you fall asleep***  
**Matt:*laughs, gently shakes you* Wake up.**  
**You:*sits up, a pencil sticks to your right cheek***  
***the class laughs at you***  
**Matt:*pulls the pencil off of your cheek, lays it on your desk, smiles* I've got your back. You:*blushes* Thanks.**  
***the bell rings***  
**Matt: *throws his and your bookbag over his shoulder* I'll walk you out *smiles***  
**You: Wow, this is great. My first couple of hours here and I'm getting treated like royalty. Thanks. *smiles***  
***you walk with Matt to his locker***  
**Matt: So, have you met Caroline yet?**  
**You: Yeah, *feels pockets*, and I think she has my schedule.**  
**Caroline:*appears behind you* No worries. *smiles, holds a piece of paper towards you***  
**You:*takes the piece of paper* My schedule. *smiles* Thanks. I might need it.**  
**Caroline:*smiles* Sorry. I'm forgetful. *a paper wad hurdles towards Matt and hits him in the face***  
**Matt:*turns around* What the hell. Lockwood. *smiles***  
**Caroline: And that would be Tyler.**  
**Tyler: Hi. *stretches his hand towards you* Tyler You:*shakes his hand* Abby *bell rings***  
**Tyler: Saved by the bell. *smiles* See you guys later. *walks down the hall and into a classroom on the far right***  
**Matt: And I will be escorting to our Biology class.**  
**Caroline:*smiles* Yes you will.**  
***Matt and Caroline link arms and walk off***  
**?:*from behind* Need help?**  
**You:*turns around***  
**?: I'm Jeremy.**  
**You: Abby.**  
**Jeremy: Can I see your schedule?**  
**You:*hands it to him***  
**Jeremy:*smiles* We have this class together. Math. *hands you your schedule* Follow me.**  
***you follow Jeremy up the hall and into a big classroom***  
**Jeremy:*takes his seat* You can sit beside me. You:*sits beside him, smiles***  
***the teacher rambles on, you fall asleep***  
**Jeremy:*pokes your cheek with a pencil* Aaabbbbbyyyy You:*lifts your head up***  
**Jeremy:*puts pencil down* 'Atta girl *the bell rings***  
**Jeremy: And now, we go home. *smiles, picks his book bag up* See you later. *walks out of the classroom***  
**You:*picks up your books, walks to the parking lot***  
**Caroline:*runs up to you* Hey! *smiles***  
**You: Hey. *hugs her* Thanks for the help.**  
**Caroline: No problem! I have to go, but *pulls out a small slip of paper, scribbles a phone number on it, hands it to you* before I do, there is my number. Call me if you need anything. Bye! *walks to a small black car, gets in it, drives off***  
***you get in your car, put the keys in the ignition and turn them, the engine sputters and quickly dies***  
**You: Great! *hits steering wheel* Come on! *turns the keys again, the engine starts then dies* Shit! *you pop the hood and get out, a red sportscar stops, a handsome boy steps out***  
**?: Do you need some help?**  
**You: Please.**  
**?:*smiles, gets some jumper cables from his trunk, hooks them up to your car***  
**You:*gets in your car, presses the gas, the engine roars to life, you get back out* Thank you. I'm Abby.**  
**?:*reaches his hand out* I'm Stefan.**  
**Me: Nice to meet you.**  
**Stefan: The pleasure is mine. *smiles* I have to go *unhooks the cables and returns them to his trunk, gets in his car* Bye. *drives off***  
**You:*smiles, gets in your car, drives home***  
**(Today was a great start! You met Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Stefan! Who will you meet tomorrow?)**


	2. Chapter 2

***you take a shower and go to bed***  
**(next day)**  
***your alarm starts beeping***  
**You:*groans, smacks the snooze button, get up, gets dressed, throws your book bag over your shoulder, walks outside* Wow.**  
***You notice a large house that looks like it's from the 1800's, a boy exits the house and gets in a red sportscar and drives off***  
**You: Hm. Shall I be a stalker? *narrows eyes* I think so. *you get in your car and follow the red sportscar to the school parking lot***  
**Stefan: *gets out of his car, walks into the school***  
**You:*smiles* Looks like we're neighbors. *you get out of your car and lock it, you walk into the school***  
**Caroline:*pulling a girl behind her* This is Bonnie!**  
**Bonnie: Hi. *smiles* Abby, right? *sticks her hand towards you***  
**You: Right. *shakes her hand***  
***Bonnie looks at you strangely and walks off***  
**Caroline:*smiles* Don't worry about her. Today isn't her day.**  
***the bell rings***  
***as Caroline passes the bathroom, Bonnie pulls her in***  
**Caroline: Why did you creep the new kid out?**  
**Bonnie:*whispers* Because she's a witch Caroline:*confused look***  
**Bonnie: I felt it when I shook her hand.**  
**Caroline: So is this a good thing or a bad thing?**  
**Bonnie: It depends on how she wants it to be.**  
**Caroline: Well she seems nice so let's hope this is a good thing. Atleast you're not alone anymore.**  
**Bonnie: *smiles* You're right. I hope we get along. Caroline: Let's go before we're late! *Caroline pulls Bonnie to their class***  
**( 's Class)**  
**You:*walk in, sit beside Matt***  
**Matt: Did you get enough sleep last night? *smiles***  
**You: Yeah, but I could always use a nap. *smiles, lays your head on the desk, falls asleep***  
**Tyler:*throws a paper wad at you***  
**Matt:*glares at Tyler, throws the paper wad back***  
**:*clears his throat* Boys.**  
**Tyler:*smiles* I'm sorry, Mr.S. Please continue.**  
**:*nods, turns to face the whiteboard, starts writing***  
**Tyler:*launches the paper wad at Matt, it hits you instead***  
**You:*throws the paper wad full force at his face, it hits him square in the nose***  
**Matt:*laughs* Not bad. *high-5's you***  
***the bell rings***  
**Matt:*grabs his book bag and throws it over his right shoulder, grabs your bookbag and throws it over his right, smiles***  
**You: Thanks, Matt. *smiles***  
***you and Matt walk to his locker together***  
**Bonnie:*grabs your wrist and pulls you to the bathroom***  
**You:*confused***  
**Bonnie:*whispers* I know you're a witch.**  
**You:*smiles* You are, too.**  
**Bonie:*sighs* Yeah.**  
**You: I'm here to do good. Not bad. I only use magic when I absolutely have to.**  
**Bonnie: Same here. It looks like we have more in common than I thought.**  
**You: Can we be friends? *smiles***  
**Bonnie:...Absolutely. *smiles* I'll see you later. *walks to her next class***  
**You:*walks back to Matt***  
**Matt: What was that about?**  
**You: I'll explain later. *smiles***  
**Matt:*zips his book bag up* Okay. *smiles* See you in a while. *walks to his next class***  
**Jeremy:*comes behind you* You ready? *smiles***  
**You: *smiles* Yeah.**  
***Jeremy walks you to your next class***  
**You:*sits beside him***  
**?:*throws a pencil at you from the back of the room***  
**You:*turn aroud* Excuse me, do you have a problem?**  
**?: Nope. *throws a paper wad and hits you in the face***  
**You:*takes a deep breath and turns back around* I'm gonna try really hard not to kick his ass.**  
**Jeremy: That's Carter. Nothing but trouble.**  
**Carter:*throws a pencil and hits you in the back of the head***  
**You:*stands up and walks to his desk* I suggest you stop before things get ugly.**  
**Carter: Yes ma'am. *smiles***  
**You: Watch it. *walks back to your seat and sits down***  
**Carter:*throws another paper wad***  
**Jeremy:*stands up* Didn't she just tell you to stop?**  
**Carter: Yeah, but is she my boss? Didn't think so.**  
**You:*tugs on Jeremy's hand* Please don't get in trouble over this. I can handle it.**  
**Jeremy:*looks at you, sits back down***  
**Carter:*throws a pencil and hits you in the back of the head***  
**You:*tackles him, knocks him out of his desk, pounds on his face***  
**Jeremy:*runs over to you, pulls you off of him, takes you out in the hall* Calm down. *laughs* You just kicked his ass.**  
**You:*laughs* And I could have done a lot more damage if you would have let me. *smiles***  
**Jeremy:*hugs you* You better get out of here before the principal comes for you. *smiles***  
**Me: Deal. *kisses his cheek, runs to the parking lot, gets in your car, drives home***  
**(Your first fight! Woohoo! Let's hope Carter doesn't bother you again)**  
***You look out the window and see Stefan pull into his driveway***  
***knock at your door***  
**You:*walks to the door, opens it***  
**Stefan: Were you following me earlier?**  
**You: It looked like you so I followed you to make sure it was.**  
**Stefan:*nods, starts to walk off***  
**You: Sorry. Thanks for resurrecting my car the other day. *smiles***  
**Stefan:*nods, walks back to his house***  
**You:*calls Caroline***  
**Caroline: Abby! Hey!**  
**You: Hey, Caroline. So I'm guessing Bonnie told you about me, right?**  
**Caroline:*sighs* Yeah, kinda. Please don't be mad!**  
**You: I'm not mad. I feel like I can trust you, so I am.**  
**Caroline: Thanks! Would you like to meet me at the Mystic Grill for dinner?**  
**You: Yeah, sure.**  
**Caroline: Great! I'll see you in half an hour! *hangs up***  
**You:*drives to the Mystic Grill* Jeremy?**  
**Jeremy:*sitting at a table, looks up from his book, smiles* Abby.**  
**You:*walks over to the table he's sitting at, points to an empty chair* Is this seat taken? *smiles***  
**Jeremy: Nope. Please, have a seat. *smiles***  
**You: Thanks. *sits beside him* Watcha readin'?**  
**Jeremy: A journal from the 1800's.**  
**You: That's really cool. Anything interesting?**  
**Jeremy:*flips the page* A few things.**  
**Matt:*walks over to your table, in a blue "Mystic Grill" t-shirt and a dishrag thrown over his shoulder, smiles* I heard you kicked someone's ass today.**  
**Me:*laughs* You heard correctly. You work here. I didn't know that. *smiles***  
**Matt: Yupp. It's not bad. All of my friends are regulars here. *looks at Jeremy* He comes here every day to read and do homework. *looks to the pool table* They come here to blow off steam.**  
**You: Is that Tyler and ?**  
**Matt: *smiles* Yeah. Ric is our friend outside of school.**  
**You: *laughs* Maybe I should befriend him so I can get away with sleeping in his class.**  
**Matt: *smiles* He already lets you off the hook. He must like you. *looks at the counter* I have to go. See you tomorrow. *smiles, walks back to the counter***  
**Jeremy:*puts his book back in his bookbag* So, what brings you here? *smiles***  
**You: I was supposed to meet Caroline here. *checks your phone* 15 minutes ago. *you call Caroline***  
**Caroline:*answers* I'm sorry!**  
**You: *laughs* It's fine. I'm actually hanging out with Jeremy. *smiles***  
**Caroline: Good, he can be my replacement! Something came up, I have to go. Bye! *hangs up***  
**Jeremy: She stand you up? *smiles***  
**You: *laughs* Yupp. My first date and I got stood up.**  
**Jeremy: Good thing I'm here or you really would be miserable.**  
**You: *smiles* You are good company.**  
**Jeremy: And a good math partner, right? *smiles***  
**You: Right. *smiles* Do you know Stefan?**  
**Jeremy: Yeah, he's my sister's boyfriend.**  
**Me: Oh. Who is your sister?**  
**Jeremy: Elena. *points to a table with a dark-haired, dark-eyed girl sitting beside Bonnie***  
**Me: I haven't met her yet.**  
**Jeremy: If you're friends with Bonnie and Caroline, you'll definitely meet her. *smiles* She's not that bad. She's kind of over protective.**  
**Me: That's her job. *smiles* That's how my brother was.**  
**Jeremy: Did he follow you everywhere? *laughs***  
**You: He never had the chance to. *smiles* He was gone before I got old enough to go anywhere.**  
**Jeremy: Where did he go? If I can ask.**  
**You: Ditched the family when I was 14. Jeremy: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked You: *smiles* It's fine. I like answering questions. Ask as many as you'd like.**  
**Jeremy: Did you move here alone?**  
**You: Yupp. Dad died, mom and bro ran off. So here I am. *smiles***  
**Jeremy:*nods* Elena is all I have left.**  
**You: Which would explain why she follows you everywhere. *smiles* You're all she has and she doesn't want to lose that.**  
**Jeremy:*nods* It can get annoying, though.**  
**You:*smiles* I know. But it's for the best.**  
***Bonnie and Elena walk over***  
**Elena: Hi, I'm Elena. *sticks her hand out* You must be Abby.**  
**You: *shakes her hand* And you must be Elena. *smiles***  
**Elena: That I am. *smiles* Come on, Jeremy. We need to get home.**  
**Jeremy:*nods, stands up, puts his backpack on* Bye, Abby. Bye, Bonnie. Elena:*hugs Bonnie, waves at you* Bye,Abby. It was nice meeting you.**  
***Jeremy and Elena leave***  
**Bonnie:*sits down in Jeremy's seat* Let's talk.**  
**You: Okay.**  
**Bonnie: *lowers her voice* We aren't the only supernatural people around here.**  
**You:*smiles* I know. Bonnie:*smiles* Prove it.**  
**You: Caroline is a vampire, Tyler is a wolf, Jeremy, Elena, and Matt are humans, Stefan is a vampire.**  
**Bonnie:*smiles* Very good.**  
**Me:*smiles* And we have a troublesome warlock on our hands Bonnie:*brows furrow* Who?**  
**Me: A kid in my Math class named Carter. He's been throwing stuff at me. I kicked his ass.**  
**Bonnie: I wonder why he wants your attention.**  
**Me: He's about to get the attention of my foot in his ass. Bonnie:*laughs* Be careful. If you get any random nosebleeds, he's the one causing it.**  
**Me: Note taken. *smiles* Thanks.**  
***Bonnie's phone vibrates***  
**Bonnie: I have to go. See you later. *gets up, walks to the door, leaves***  
**You:*sighs***  
**Tyler:*walks over to your table* Is that seat taken?**  
**You: Nope.**  
**Tyler:*sits in the seat* That's the second person to ditch you. *smiles***  
**You: 3rd actually. *laughs***  
**Tyler: You must be a horrible date. *laughs***  
**You: That's what I'm thinking *smiles***  
**Tyler: You likin' school?**  
**You: Yeah. All except for my Math class.**  
**Tyler: Ah, math. You have that class with Jeremy?**  
**You: Yeah, I sit beside him *smiles***  
**Tyler: He told me that some kid was throwing stuff at you so you kicked his ass. *laughs***  
**You: *smiles* I did.**  
**Tyler: I guess I better watch out then.**  
**You: *smiles* Damn straight.**  
**Tyler:*laughs***  
**Ric:*walks over* Abby.**  
**You: *smiles* Ric:*laughs* You can call me Ric You: Short for Alaric, right?**  
**Ric: Right, my mom was into...unique names. *laughs***  
**You: *smiles* It's good to be unique.**  
**Matt: *walks over* I'd hate to rain on the parade but it's closing time. *smiles***  
**Me:*sighs* Okay. If you insist. *smiles***  
**Matt: Lockwood, you stay and help me clean up.**  
**Tyler: Can't man, I have plans.**  
**You: I'll help!**  
**Matt: Are you sure? You'll be stuck with me for another hour or two *smiles***  
**You: I don't have anything else to do, I might as well. *smiles***  
**Tyler: Thanks. I'll see you guys later. *leaves, gets in his truck, and drives off***  
**Ric: I'll see you two tomorrow in 1st period. *smiles, leaves***  
**You: Where do we start?**  
**Matt:*smiles* You can put the chairs ontop of the table while I lock up if you want.**  
**You:*smiles* Absolutely. Matt:*flips the open sign to closed, locks the door, walks to the back***  
***someone bangs on the door***  
**You:*looks to the door, sighs* WE'RE CLOSED, CARTER.**  
**Carter:*bangs harder***  
**You:*walks to the door* STOP. WE ARE CLOSED.**  
**Carter:*shrugs, walks away***  
**You:*sighs, walks back to the table***  
**Carter: Hey, Abby.**  
**You:*look up, Carter is holding a knife to Matt's neck* Carter: You don't want your little friend to die, do you?**  
**You:*says spell***  
***Carter falls to the ground screaming***  
**Matt:*runs to your side* How did you do that?**  
**You: Go, Matt! Run!**  
**Matt:*runs outside, gets in his truck, leaves***  
**Me: What the hell is your problem?**  
**Carter: The last thing we need around here is another witch. You need to leave!**  
**Me: Are you gonna make me?**  
**Carter:*laughs* I'll be back. *runs off***  
**You:*sighs, finishes putting the chairs up, sweeps, does the dishes, closes up the back, goes home, your phone rings, you answer it* Hello?**  
**Caroline: Matt told me what happened, are you okay?!**  
**You: Yeah, I'm fine. Can you keep Matt with you for a while? I think Carter might be after him.**  
**Caroline: Yeah, he's here right now. He's shaken up pretty good.**  
**You: Can I talk to him please?**  
**Caroline: Yeah. *passes the phone to Matt***  
**Matt: Hey.**  
**You: I'm sorry. Are you okay?**  
**Matt: Yeah...just worried. How did you do that?**  
**You:*sighs*...I'm a witch, Matt.**  
**Matt: *sighs* Oh.**  
**Me: Stay with Caroline for a while, okay? And stay away from Carter.**  
**Matt: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.**  
**You: Bye. *hangs up, takes a shower, locks the door, goes to sleep***


	3. Chapter 3

***you wake up to a pounding on the door***  
**You:*groans, gets up, walks to the door, opens it* Bonnie, hey.**  
**Bonnie:*pushes past you and comes in***  
**You:*closes the door, turns around* What's wrong?**  
**Bonnie: What happened last night? Matt's really freaked out.**  
**You: Carter happened.**  
**Bonnie: *crosses arms* Full story, Abby.**  
**You:*sighs* I stayed after to help Matt clean up. Carter started pounding on the door. I told him to stop. I guess he came through the back and got Matt. I looked up and he had a knife held to Matt's throat. So I said a spell and told Matt to run.**  
**Bonnie: What did Carter want?**  
**You: Me gone. Bonnie:*furrows brows* This makes no sense...why would he want you gone? Unless...**  
**You: Unless what? Speak, Bonnie, speak!**  
**Bonnie: Unless he has a plan. Me: By hell I guess we should figure out what that plan is then.**  
**Bonnie: Which is why me and you are going to go to school and interrogate him. *smiles***  
**Me: I like the way you think.**  
***you drive Bonnie to school***  
**Bonnie:*gets out of the car, takes a deep breath* Let's do this You:*links arms with Bonnie and walks in***  
**Matt:*comes up to you* I can kick his ass if he touches me, right?**  
**Me:*smiles* Only if I can help.**  
**Bonnie: I'm gonna go talk to Elena. See you guys later. *walks down the hall and meets Elena at her locker***  
***the bell rings***  
**Matt:Thank god he isn;t in this class.**  
***You and Matt walk into 's classroom***  
***Carter sitting in the back of the class***  
**Carter:*smiles***  
**Matt: What the hell is he doing here?**  
**Mr.S: He had his classes changed. Please be nice.**  
**You: I got your back, Matt.**  
**Matt:*sighs, sits in his seat***  
**You:*sits in your seat***  
**Carter: Hey, Abby! Can I have your number? I like the fiesty ones!**  
**You:*looks at Mr.S***  
**Mr.S: Carter, be quiet please.**  
**You:*sighs***  
**Mr.S:*turns back to his whiteboard and draws a diagram***  
**Carter:*throws a pencil and hits you in the back of the head***  
**You:*slowly turns around* One more time, I dare you. *turns back around and faces the front of the room***  
**Carter:*throws a paper wad, hits Matt***  
**You:*turns around***  
**Carter: You dared me *smiles***  
**You:*screams, tackles him***  
**Matt:*laughs***  
**Mr.S:*pulls you off of Carter* Go home. I've got you covered.**  
**You:*nods* Thanks. *runs outside to the parking lot, gets in your car, drives home***  
***You look at Stefan's house and see a dark-haired man dragging someone in***  
**You:...that doesn' look promising. *you walk to the house and knock on the door***  
**?:*answers door, smirks* What do you want.**  
**You: Well I saw you drag a person in so I was just making sure that everything was okay.**  
**?: Yeah, I'm fine. *starts to close the door***  
**You:*sticks your foot in the door* Are you Stefan's brother?**  
**?: *smirks, opens the door back up* Big brother. Damon.**  
**You: I'm Abby.**  
**Damon: I didn't ask.**  
**You: But I told. Have a good day, Damon. *you text Caroline***  
**Carter still there?**  
***Caroline replies***  
**Got suspended. Thx 2 Ric. Ttyl You:*sighs* Thank you, Ric.**  
***knock at the door***  
**You:*opens it* Damon, miss me already?**  
**Damon:*smirks* I'm here to make sure you don't leak.**  
**You: How are you gonna do that when I haven't invited you in? *smiles***  
**Damon: I'll wait.**  
**You: Please, come in.**  
**Damon:*smirks, steps in***  
**You: Trust me now?**  
**Damon:*picks up a picture from your shelf and examines it* Not at all. *smirks, puts the picture back down***  
**You: It would be nice if you did. Because I would like to have you and your brother on my team.**  
**Damon: Why so you need a team? You're a witch, can't you just do some hocus pocus? *smirks***  
**You: Ah, you catch on fast. There's a warlock at school that's messing with me and I already had to kick his ass, twice.**  
**Damon:*sits on your couch* Skip to the point, Barbie.**  
**You: He wants me gone. I don't know why yet, but he's planning something. And he's trying to hurt my friends. He got Matt last night. And he's changing his classes to where he has the exact same schedule as me.**  
**Damon:*smirks* Sounds like you have yourself a stalker.**  
**You: Yeah, a stalker that's trying to ELIMINATE ME.**  
**Damon: So, kick his ass. Again. *smirks, walks to the door* I'll be back, Barbie. *leaves***  
***knock at the door***  
**You:*opens it* Hey, Caroline. Come in.**  
**Caroline: Was that Damon?**  
**You: Yupp. A real charmer. *smirks***  
**Caroline: Carter has a friend on his side now. Twice the trouble.**  
**You:*sighs* How do you know?**  
**Caroline: He's messing with Bonnie and Elena.**  
**You: Carter's screwing with Matt and Jeremy.**  
**Caroline: Damon and Stefan would most definitely help if the knew Elena was getting messed with.**  
**You: Vampire boyfriend, right.**  
**Caroline: How did you know?**  
**You: I can tell *smiles***  
**Caroline: Anywho, Stefan and Damon both love her.**  
**You:...love triangle?**  
**Caroline: Precisely. *smiles* Matt, Jeremy, and Elena are the vulnerable ones.**  
**You: I have Matt in 1st period so I can protect him, and I have Jeremy in Math. Those 2 are covered. But what about Elena?**  
**Caroline: I have her in some of my classes, and so does Bonnie. Plus Stefan won't let anything happen to her.**  
**You: But if Carter catches any one of us alone...**  
**Caroline: That's why we're using the buddy system. *smiles* I'll walk with Elena and Bonnie.**  
**You: I'll walk with Matt.**  
**Caroline: And Tyler can take Jeremy.**  
**You: If Carter uses magic...he can take down you, Stefan, and Tyler.**  
**Caroline: I have Bonnie, and so does Elena. So we're safe. But Tyler and Jeremy...**  
**You: I'll walk with Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy. I'll drop Matt and Tyler off with Ric, walk Jeremy to his class, and return. *smiles***  
**Caroline: We're good planners. *laughs* You: We need to tell Stefan and Damon about Elena Caroline:*nods* Come with me. *Caroline pulls you to the Salvatore Mansion and knocks on the door***  
**Damon:*answers, looks at Caroline* Blondie. *looks at you* Barbie. *smirks, walks off, leaves the door open***  
***You and Caroline walk in***  
**You:*closes the door behind you* Caroline: Has Abby already told you about the whole Carter thing?**  
**Damon:*pours himself some scotch in a small glass* Stalker warlock. Sure.**  
**You: He has a friend.**  
**Damon:*sips on his scotch* I care, why?**  
**Caroline: He's messing with Bonnie and Elena.**  
**Damon:*eyes get wide* Define "messing with"**  
**Caroline: Throwing stuff at them and harassing them.**  
**You: The same shit Carter does to me.**  
**Damon: If he wants you gone bad enough, he'll show up at your doorstep. When he does that *shrugs* just kill him.**  
**You: I can't just go around killing people, Damon! That would make people at school, I don't know maybe SUSPICIOUS! Damon:*smirks* Fine, I'll do it.**  
**Caroline: You're missing the point. We can't kill him.**  
**Damon:*smirks* Tie him up and torture him.**  
**You:*points to him* There's an idea.**  
**Caroline: Are you more powerful than him? Because he could say a spell an untie himself.**  
**You: Bonnie and I together will be. *smiles* We just have to wait.**  
***Stefan walks in***  
**Damon: We have visitors *smirks, takes a drink of his scotch***  
**Stefan: Abby, what are you doing here?**  
**You: There's a warlock at school messing with me and my friends.**  
**Damon: Including Elena. *smirks, sets the cup down***  
**Stefan: Why?**  
**You: I have no idea. He wants me gone, for whatever reason, and he's using my friends to get to me.**  
**Caroline: And now he has another friend to help him.**  
**Stefan:*brows furrow, crosses his arms* How do we stop them?**  
**Caroline: For school, me and Abby have a buddy system. The only vulnerable ones are Matt, Jeremy, and Elena. So we decided that me, Bonnie, and Elena will walk together.**  
**You: And me, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy will walk together. Caroline: That way Elena has a witch and a vampire protecting her You: And Matt and Jeremy have a wolf and a witch. *smiles***  
**Caroline: I knew that you wouldn't let anything happen to Elena, so you're double insurance. *smiles***  
**Stefan: And when we're not at school?**  
**You: Carter is bound to show up at my doorstep soon, so when he does Caroline: We'll tie him up and torture him. *smiles***  
**Damon: *looks at Stefan* Sound good to you, Lil' bro?**


End file.
